goldiebearfandomcom-20200214-history
GoldieBear Wiki:Rules
Code of Conduct * No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people or yourself. * Be courteous. Avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (e.g., religion, politics). If you do discuss these topics, do so in a polite, respectful manner. * No bullying of any kind. * This includes things under the above point, but also things like shipping users that do not want to be shipped, mocking, ostracizing, etc. Users found to bully others, even outside the wiki, are subject to banning. * No swearing. Even if you censor it, this is a swear free chat. * Do not post images with adult language or offensive content. Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. * Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable. Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. * Allusions are acceptable. Words such as darn or crap are acceptable. * Think everyone is 13. People the age of thirteen are the youngest users that should be on our wiki, so when writing something think that 13 a year old will read it. * No trolling, where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. * Do not spread false information about other users. * Do not impersonate other users. * do not say or type, any type of racist or homophobic insults it will not be tolerated * do not come to the wiki unless you respect and abide by these rules * Editing on the Wiki. *Do not engage in, support, or encourage vandalism, on this or any other wiki. *Do not make non-constructive edits, including "edit boosting", "fluff editing", and "badge gaming" whereby users make meaningless, small edits to increase their edit count. *Do not edit war, such as repeatedly undoing another user's edits unless they are blatant vandalism. See Wikipedia's 3 revert rule for more. * General Guidelines. * Create a profile, or edit before coming on chat. If you go on chat with 0 edits, you will be kindly asked to create a profile. You may also contribute to a discussion in the General Discussion board. This board is set up for that purpose. * If you are under the age of 13 and tell someone you are under the age of 13, you may be banned. If you do not want to be banned, don't tell. * No spamming, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. * No advertisements. Advertising other wikis is prohibited. * Please refrain from using other languages besides English. * This is an English Wiki, however there are other Goldie Bear Wikis for other languages. * If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it. * For elections, and any voting threads changing the community: The threads for the elections and changes must be at least 67% supported for the change to go through. * Users who have been recently banned or blocked: cannot apply for any staff position for 3 and 6 months respectively. * Exceptions can be made for users who have had their account hijacked, requested the ban themselves (without deserving it) or other non-serious reasons. Site Use * For your own safety, it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting, and please, no spamming. Chat Rules *No Cussing. *No role play. (only in pm.) *No raping. *No bad abbreviations. *Use words so users understands. *Don't tell you age. *Don't tell you email. *Don't tell your birthday. *No cyber-bullying. *No trash talk. *no sockpuppeting. Category:Rules Category:Guidelines Category:No sockpuppeting Category:No raping Category:Must follow Category:Don't try to get banned Category:Ban if broken three times Category:Kick if broken one Category:Kick if broken two times Category:Permanent block if they continue Category:Permanent block if they continue to sockpuppet Category:Must have a bot so i can look at chat logs to see whats been happening Category:Be friendly Category:No bullying Category:No cussing Category:No harassment Category:Be nice Category:Rules, rules Category:Blah Category:No swearing Category:Or inappropriate Category:Language Category:Be polite Category:This is a new wiki Category:Dont come here unless you come to help Category:Or be supportive